


The Curse

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-04
Updated: 1998-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Curse by Mahalia

**_The Curse_**

**by Mahalia**

* * *

_Memphis, Egypt 1363 B.C._

The sun's heat beat down upon the stones of the palace making it too hot to even walk on. Even with sandals you could still feel the warmth radiating from the stones. Halima - Etana was busily working with the other slave girls, in spite of the dreadful weather, fetching water and endlessly cleaning. 

"Halima, go fetch some more clean water," Dalila had ordered. Dalila was an older woman well into her forties. Her face was thin and once beautiful. She had five children that worked in the palace as well. Dalila had dedicated them and their children to work for the pharaoh. A year had passed since Tutankhaten ascended the throne to upper and lower Egypt. 

Halima was struggling to bring the bucket of water up from the well when a shadow covered her. 'What are you trying to do pull up a goat?' He asked sarcastically, his voice was deeper and warmer then the other male slaves. Halima looked up into the figures face her eyes widened dropping the bucket back into the well. She then fell to her knees and bowed to the ground the other servants followed at the same time. 

'Your highness, I was fetching water.' 

He considered her for a moment. Her arms were thin bronze and flawless. 'Rise.' He commanded. She did as she was told but kept her head bowed. 'What is your name, girl?' He asked in the same tone. 

'Halima - Etana your majesty, it means gentile-' 

'Strong one.' He interrupted. 'Yes, I know the meaning. Do you think I am dumb?' 

'Oh no... I didn't mean... I'm sorry... I...' 

'Quiet.' He ordered. Halima became quiet. 

_She is very beautiful,_ he thought pleased. Halima was shorter than himself her head barely made it past his chest. Her hair was a deep auburn with red high lights. Her face was smooth and flawless, it was round and slightly chubby but it fit her. Her eyes were a deep brown that were bright and full of spirit but her lips were what he favored. They were perfect not too big nor too small. Oh how he yearned to kiss them to touch her. As he hungered for her he felt more than lust something in this girl made him want to need her. He looked straight in to his eyes she met his gaze unwavering. Tutankhaten smiled she definitely had spirit. He broke their gaze. 

'Get back to work.' He ordered every one Halima didn't move. 'That means you too, girl.' 

'Yes, your highness.' She said and hurriedly pulled the bucket back up from the well. Pausing only long enough to watch him leave. He was magnificently tall and handsome, and even though he acted very harsh his eyes said otherwise. They were soft and sweet showing her his soft heart. Halima began to blush at the thought and couldn't help but smile to her self. Work carried on as usual as if nothing had interrupted them. 

* * *

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep Halima slipped out of her room careful not to wake her grandfather heading for the river bank. There in the moon light she felt free and weightless throwing her clothes to the sand Halima slowly emerged herself into the water feeling the cool wetness against her naked flesh. Oh, how she loved the way the clean water played on her skin. The fresh smell it had, the feel of abandonment. When she was there, there were no more burdens, no more cares, they just all washed away with the stream. 

Halima swam oblivious to every thing gliding across the water taking in the scene around her. She then heard rustling in the papyrus Halima became still. Now on her guard, she clutching her naked breast listening carefully for any unusual disturbances. Her breathing became loud and scary in her own ears as if it would give her away to the intruder. Another rustle came _It's only a small animal_ , she thought but her gut told her different. Not able to stand the fear and suspense Halima called out to the invader. 'Who is there?' No answer. 'Show your self at once.' She demanded still no answer. Halima edged her way to the river bank to retrieve her clothes just as she reached the shore a tall dark figure emerged from the papyrus careful not to step into the moonlight. Halima froze in fear, praying to the gods. In the dark the figure grew more frightful. 'If you kill me the gods will wreak vengeance on you.' She pulled herself to her full height forgetting her nakedness. The shadow was taken back by her courage finally he laughed. Halima became infuriated. If he was going to kill her why didn't he just do so? Instead he mocked her. She was about to scold him when he finally spoke. 

'Kill you?!' He asked both shocked and amused. 'Why would I want to kill a precious flower like you?' He was still laughing, trying hard not to. 

Halima was beyond furious with this stranger and had every intention telling him. 'Do not mock me you low life who comes spying on defenseless girls at night.' Halima stopped suddenly when the figure stepped into the moon light. 

'Dear Halima - Etana, I do not go around spying on defenseless girls, I assure you. Besides that why should I also be going around killing them.' 

'Your Majesty.' She gasped and fell to the dirt in a low bow. 

'Stand up, there is no need for that now.' He said a bit embarrassed. Halima stood up Tutankhaten held his breath at the sight of her _By the gods she's beautiful,_ he thought she had the body of a woman and the youthfulness of a child. He's eyes traveled the length of her body, her breast were ample and round her waist was curved not thin yet not big. His eyes traveled lower coming to the nest of curly hair cradled between her thighs. Tutankhaten groaned in his hungering need to be with this siren. He walked towards her closing the distance between them he could feel the heat radiate form her body she smelled like strawberries and cream. Tut towered over her looking deeply into her eyes she was calm returning his glare, challenging him, daring him. Tut bent his head and kissed her lips taking them in tasting them she was sweet like ripe wild strawberries. His hunger grew wanting more. Deepening the kiss Tut parted her lips with his tong. Halima excepted him he then realized she was responding to him with the same hunger _Oh by the gods she is wonderful._ Slipping his arms around her waist and cradling her back Tut gently lowered Halima to the ground not breaking their kiss holding and gently caressing her. She was so soft and smooth. 

His left hand cupped her head while his right traveled down her body. Halima's muscles tensed as his fingers played with the dark curly hairs that hid her jewel yet she never indicated for him to stop. Tut's fingers journeyed lower feeling the moist heat between her thighs. Finding the hidden treasure, Halima moaned in pleasure. His own tension growing he couldn't stand it any more he had to have her. Tut gently climbed between her positioning himself, her kisses grew eager pulling him closer to her. Tut entered her, she winced and gave a cry of pain. Tut abruptly stopped. 'Your still a virgin!' He gasped. Tears rolled down her face _By the gods this temptress was still a innocent!_ It was too late to turn back, his mind was spinning not knowing what to do. He looked down at her, her eyes shone brightly within the moonlight Halima lifted her head and kissed him. Gently he eased into her, her body tensed a little at first then stared to relax and their rhythm became steady and rhythmic with the river crashing on the bank. Their tension growing Tut knew his release would come soon he stood at the edge. Halima was beginning to feel a tingling sensation that she couldn't hold on to any more and they found their release simultaneously. All fell quiet the only sounds were their heavy breathing. They both laid on the sand stark still as the water washed over them. What had just happened suddenly dawned on Halima she shot up from her cozy position in his arms gathered up her clothes and ran into the papyrus not saying a word or looking back just clutching the clothes to her naked body. Tut tried to go after her but she had disappeared. Not able to do anything more he got dressed. 

Sitting on the bank Tut watched the river still make love to the shore as he thought of Halima now and how she smelled and taste. His heart sank. 

* * *

It had been three days since Halima had seen Tutankhaten. She worked busily trying to keep her mind occupied but no matter what she did her thoughts would fall back on that night. Halima would go into a dreamy state each time making her neglect her duties she was becoming clumsy and forgetful. Carrying mixed feeling Halima always ended up feeling guilty for not feeling any shame. Unable to take it any more Halima decided to go pray to the gods for purification at the temple. 

Placing a basket of fresh fruit on the altar and lighting an incense. Halima knelt before the statue of the god Osiris and Isis. 

'Oh great and gentle gods please help me and make pure my heart and mind. I have done a most sinful deed.' 

'Well I wouldn't say sinful.' A voice she had come to know quit well said behind her. 

Halima lost her train of thought she could feel and hear him come closer. Her breath caught. 

'Please help me to become what I was.' She forced herself to continue her words shaking. Her head was swimming her knees weak. For the first time in her life Halima was grateful that she had to kneel for prayer. 

'Halima, why are you afraid of me?' Shy sincerity in his voice. Tut came to kneel next to her. 

'Because you're the pharaoh, you must be feared.' She kept her eyes on the statue. 

'No that is not why!' 

'Then why else?' 

'I was hoping you'd tell me.' 

The temple was silent. Halima looked to the gods for her answer then turned to him making eye contact her composure calm and stern. 

'Because I am in love with you, your majesty.' 

Tut smiled and nodded his head indicating that she had given the right answer, he stood up offering his hand to her, Halima took his hand and came to her feet. 'You belong to me.' He said to her as his head bent down to take her lips. 

_Mississippi, 1998_

It was a hot summer morning Methos took a look at his watch it was only 7:30 and he found the heat unbearable. _All this bloody inconvenience for an antique show, MacLeod better be grateful._ The old immortal thought. Duncan had dragged him down to Mississippi because of a stupid bracelet but he had only himself to blame. 

Methos and Duncan were sitting around Mac's place drinking beers and reminiscing about different items they had lost or pawned over the centuries. The Highlander was describing a bracelet that he had once pawned during a money drought in 1894. The bracelet had belonged to the Duchess of Edinburgh and was given to him in show of her favors. The older immortal had offhandedly said something about a bracelet, similar to the one Duncan had described, showing at some kind of festival in Mississippi. Methos had soon come to regret his big mouth. 'You would think that after knowing someone for seven years one would know what and what not to say to them.' He grumbled under his breath. Now here he was in this damn awful place that was humid and hotter then hell on a wild goose chase. 

As Methos came to the building where the 'show,' _A circus is more like it,_ was, the immortal felt a whirling sensation and quickly became on guard. He slowed down his pace bringing his hand to his sword, it could be Mac but it pays to be on the safe side. As he made his way through the crowed Methos saw the Highlander come towards him in the same mannerism they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

'You're late.' Duncan said lifting an eye brow in question. 

'So sue me, I woke up late.' He shrugged. 

'Come on we'll be lucky if its still there.' 

They melted into the crowd of anxious people. 

* * *

'What do you mean you don't have it any more?' Duncan desperately asked the elderly lady. 

'I mean what I say, I don't have it. I sold it yesterday to a lovely young lady and her husband, it was their first anniversary.' The lady smiled as she remembered the beautiful couple. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the disappointment on the young man's face. 'Well its not the end of the world.' She said trying to soothe him. 'Look I have something just as pretty and I'll give it to you cheaper.' She pulled out a pearl necklace that was yellow from age. 

'Its ok, thank you.' Still disappointed he turned to leave with Methos following. 

Once outside Duncan turned on his heels coming face to face with Methos. 'Don't even say it.' The Highlander warned. 

'What?' Methos asked shrugging his shoulders with a devilish grin. Duncan glared at him for a moment. 'I'm sorry Mac.' He said not feeling so triumphant any more. 

'It's ok. It was nothing but a wild goose chase, right?' He said smiling. 'Come on let's find a place to eat.' Duncan started walking not waiting for his friend. 

The two men walked in silence down the street. Methos could sense MacLeod's irritation and let him be, he needed time to stew a little. They finally stopped at a small side diner that was hidden between a flower shop and a bookstore. They walked into the diner and took a booth in the corner of the restaurant. The diner was practically empty save for an old black man with white hair that was cut in the classic military style. He sat at the counter talking to the waitress complaining about his cold coffee. The waitress tried to explain to him in a nice voice, though you could see the annoyance on her face, that it had become cold because he had taken too long to drink it. Another waitress came to the two men's table to take their order. Duncan ordered sausage, eggs (sunny side up), hash browns with black coffee. Methos ordered the same minus the hash browns substituting it with butter milk biscuits and extra strong coffee (decaf). The waitress scribbled down the orders and headed to the kitchen. 

Once she left she left Duncan flashed the older immortal a questioning look. 'Decaf?' 

'I've become accustomed to the taste, ok?' he replied cynically with a bit of bite. 

He had become accustomed to the taste during Alexia's illness doctors had said that she shouldn't drink anything with caffeine, so to make it easier Methos stopped drinking anything with caffeine too. Duncan saw the distant sadness in his friends face and quickly changed the subject. Their new found conversation was cut short when they both felt the buzz. Turning to look from who it came from they saw a young girl in the door with her hair pulled back, half of it was in a pony tail while the rest hung free pass her shoulders. She was about five feet four, trim and beautiful. She had an exotic face that quickly drew attention. 

* * *

Halima stopped at the door feeling the more then familiar presence of immortals. Now on her guard her head snapped into the direction of the two men sitting in the corner booth. _Not today_ , she thought exasperatedly. She brought her lift hand to her temple massaging away the headache that always came to her in stressful situations. She approached the men to make her peace ane when she opened her eyes and stopped short her exasperation evaporated and anger replaced it. Halima forced a smile trying not to make a scene. 

'I don't want to challenge any of you.' She said as pleasantly as possible. Then turned to Methos. 'Not **now** anyway.' She emphasized then turned and walked away. 

Halima approached the old man at the counter. 'Grandpa, we have to go now.' The man looked at her puzzled. 

'Who are you?' he asked. 

'It's me grandpa, Halima, your grandson's wife.' She felt embarrassed and hurt having to introduce her self to him. 

'Halima.' He said brightly. 'You're the young lady that stole my Johnny's heart. When are you two going to tie the knot?' 

'We already did, grandpa.' She said helping him from the chair. 

'Oh ya did, was I there?' 

'Of course you were. You're the one that gave me away, remember?' _That was a stupid question to ask,_ she thought as she tried to not to cry. In truth he never did give her away, they had walked down the aisle together fifty three years ago. Now he thought that she was married to his grandson, their grandson. They had adopted children when she told him about her life: 

_Mississippi, 1945_

They had been married for three weeks now and Halima couldn't think of when she had been so happy. She regarded her husband's face committing it to memory. _How funny,_ she thought smiling, _I'm Mrs. Carl Winiper Louis._

'Halima, let's have children. I know you're not to keen to the idea, but just think of it...having little Carl Jr. And Halima Jr. running around.' He didn't have to look at her to know that she was unhappy with the suggestion but he kept on trying to make it sound tempting to her. 'We could actually have a family, you know the all-American dream. We already have a house, not too good grant you but with a little fixing...and we'll get a car-' Halima put her finger to his lips. 

'Shhhh.' She said gathering up her courage. 'Carl, its not that I don't want children it's- well I can't have any.' 

'Fine, we'll adopt.' 

'Carl its not that easy-' 

'It won't be a hard thing to do,' He said cutting her off. 

Becoming frustrated she jumped up from the swing. 'Carl Louis, your not listening!' She shouted. He sat quiet now not able to say a word. Tears streamed down her face as she continued. 'Carl, I'm immortal. I can never die, never grow old and never have children.' 

Carl came to hug her, he soothed her holding her against his chest. 'That means you're not really twenty-four, huh?' Halima laughed through her tears and nodded her head. 

'I'm 3321 years old.' She said as the both sat on the swing again. 'I was born in the time of pharaoh's and idle gods-' It was well into the next morning when Halima was finished explaining to him about her immortality, the Game, the gathering and the prize. 

'So what is the prize that's got you guys in such a life or death fit?' He had asked now intrigued in his wife's lifestyle. 

'No one's really sure; some think it's the power to become one with nature, some think it would make them a god and they could rule the world, well some, like me, just don't know and couldn't care less. All I want to do is be happy and live from one day to the next.' 

Carl had accepted it all. Accepting it as just part of life. Halima hadn't loved anyone so much in all her life then she loved him in that moment. 

_Diner, 1998_

Now all his memories of their life together was reduced to this. As far as he was concerned his Halima had died ten years ago. 

'Where are we going miss?' He suddenly asked as if the conversation they just had had never taken place. 'You know you remind me of my late wife.' Halima smiled at least he had some memory of her in there some where. 

'We have to go to the doctor.' Carl nodded in agreement. He had always been a strong believer in new age medicine and good health and enjoyed his visits to the doctor. 

When they got to the door he paused and that puzzled look came over him again. 'Young lady, this is awful nice of you to take me to the doctor's, but I don't even know you.' 

'Yes, you do.' She said softly. 'I'm Halima-' she sighed and explained it to him again as they left the dinner. 

* * *

Back at the hotel Methos and Duncan decided to go for a swim. Since they were here they might as well have fun, they had decided. 

'This is the first time I've been back in Mississippi since 1894.' Duncan said. His eyes following a young blond girl in a red bikini as she walked by giving him a seductive smile. 

'So you pawned the bracelet here?' Methos asked putting two and two together. 

'Ya, that's why I was surprised to hear it was still here.' The girl was sitting diagonally from him rubbing suntan lotion on her legs looking up ever so often to make sure Duncan was still watching. Boy, was he watching. He then turned to his friend. 'So you know her.' Duncan suddenly said catching the older immortal of guard. 

Methos looked up from his book at the girl that was making eyes at MacLeod. 'No, I haven't seen her before, but she seemed really interested.' 

The Highlander looked at him confused. 'Well that's not what I think she seems really hostile towards you.' 

'Mac, what are you daft? She's trying almost every thing to get your attention except stripping and why would she be hostile to me, I don't even know her?' 

Both their faces were blank and they both started laughing. 

'I was talking about the girl in the dinner, who did you think?' Duncan asked still laughing. 

'I was talking about the blond in the red bikini.' 

They had both laughed until tears rolled down their cheeks. 

'Yes, I knew her.' Methos said the laughter dying and his tone becoming serious. 'It was a year after Howard Carter discovered Tutankhamen's tomb it was the greatest find of the century. I was one of the twenty men sent by her majesty the Queen of England, to witness this great find. 

_Egypt, 1923_

The men and women gathered around the entrance, there was a shock of excited electricity that day. People talked ecstatically about what lay behind the walls and how it would make history. A man in a white suit with spectacles stood in the center of the crowd calling for attention. 

'Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen! If I may please have your undivided attention.' The crowd became silent. 'I am Howard Carter.' People started clapping enthusiastically Carter acknowledge them then put a hand for up silence and continued. 'As you know this is the tomb of the child pharaoh, Tutankhamen. It is the only tomb in the land of the Pharaohs (that we know of so far) that has been hidden for hundreds of centuries and never has been disturbed by body thieves or looters-until now.' The crowed laughed. 'Now I know that each and every one of you have come to solely see the tomb, even my wife. Well I can only take three at a time for safety sake. So the first shall be * Robert Pierson *, Jason O'Kiefe, and of course my wife Elizabeth, or I don't I won't stop hearing about it for months.' The crowd laughed once more before they journeyed into the tomb. 

The small group was in awe with the ancient tomb everything was in tack. They stopped before a door with ancient hieroglyphics writing on the seal. 

'Husband, what does it say?' Elizabeth asked. 

'It's an ancient warning, primitive, for the superstitious. Its nothing important.' He replied nonchalantly. 

Methos came forward and held his candle to the writing. 'It says _'Death to those who dare to enter and disturb the journey of the king, Tutankhaten.' '_

'-khaten?' Jason asked. 

'That was his proper name, but wasn't translated properly and it got stuck -khamen.' Methos explained giving Carter an accusing look. 

'Well very good Mr. Pierson, how is it that you know so much?' Carter returned cynically. 

'I get around.' Methos replied in the same tone. 

Elizabeth quickly changed the subject. 'Do you think we should go in, I mean there is a curse.' 

'A myth.' Carter insisted. 

'Yes but some myths are true.' Methos said. 'I should know.' 

'Nonsense. Santa Claus is a myth and myths can only be carried out if man takes it upon himself to make it real.' And with that he opened the door to the chamber. 

As they entered the room Methos felt a strong buzz. He looked around to see if any one had entered the chamber with them-no one. Carter gave them a tour of the tomb but all the while Methos looked for the immortal that was in the room. The tour finally came to an end while every one left Methos staid behind and drew his sward. 

'I know someone's here so stop playing games.' No answer. The old immortal looked around the room for any remote movement but every thing was stone still. 'This is crazy, I'm not imagining this.' He muttered under his breath. _It must be the heat_ he thought . 

'Pierson, are you going to join us?' Carter called from the ante-chamber. 

Not having much choice Methos placed the blade back in his coat and joined the group. 

* * *

The desert heat was growing intense, people were mysteriously dying from inexplicable problems. They were said to die from little things like bug bites to malaria from which they had gotten immunization shots for before stepping foot on the Egyptian soil. 

Weeks had passed and the number of deaths started growing especially among those who directly worked with digging up the tomb. Local workers quit and the laborers became less and less each day. Ultimately Lord Kanivin, one of the original founders of the tomb, had died an inexplicable death. Doctors later said it was a allergic reaction to a mosquito bite. Most of the mysterious deaths were given the same diagnosed to keep people from becoming hysterical. 

* * *

It was a crisp night the breeze coming from outside the terries was more then a welcomed change from the scorching day. Methos woke with a jerk and instantly reach for his sword form underneath the bed. Cautiously climbing out from underneath the sheet the immortal let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Searching the room for the invader he heard a weeping sound coming from the floor. There in a fetal position he saw a small figure crying. Methos stayed on guard, _it could be a trick_ , he told himself. 

'Who are you?' He demanded. 

'Please don't hurt me.' She pleaded in an ancient tongue as she struggled to her feet trying to get use to the dizzy swirl that invaded her head. 

'Who are you?' He asked again in the same language. 

After she was finally able to harness the strange sensation and keep her balance the young girl spoke. 

'I am Halima - Etana guardian of the Pharaoh Tutankhaten.' 

So she was the presence he sensed in the tomb 

'What are you doing here?' 

'I'm carrying the curse.' 

'The curse?' As soon as he repeated her Methos became dizzy, his stomach became nauseous. Methos raced to the bedpan violently vomiting it seemed his own organs were trying to escape his body. When the seizure subsided Methos crouched making his way to Halima holding his stomach. His legs gave out on him causing him to fall right at Halima's feet he groaned and died. 

The next morning just before dawn Methos woke with a gasp in his bed. Nurses were busily working in the room. The head nurse saw him stirring as she replaced the wet cloth on his forehead with a new one. 

'Nice to see you awake. For a while we thought you were a goner.' She said with a British accent though it was clear from the look of her that she was a local. 

Methos looked around the room to see the other nurses watching him. 

'I'm fine, I just fell and hit my head.' He said sitting up holding his head for affect. 'So if you will please leave and take them with you.' He pointed to the others. 

Once they left Methos got dressed putting his broadsword in his coat with other much needed weapons. Since it was so early only a few people were working around the tomb. Slipping into the tomb the whirl of her presence invaded him. 

'Holly, holly ox and free, come on out.' 

Searching all over the room there was only one more place to look. At the right of Tutankhamen's coffin there was another coffin. As he got closer the energy got stronger. Methos shifted the heavy lid off and there she was-dead. 

* * *

Halima came back with a gasp looking around the room Methos then came to stand in front of her. 

'Welcome back to the living-too bad you'll be leaving soon.' 

Halima hurried out of the sarcophagus. She stared at Methos in shock _How could he still be alive?_ 'You're still alive!' she exclaimed looking him over. 

Methos grew wary at her statement. 'Of course I'm still alive, don't play games.' 

'Games? What kind of games?' 

Methos raised his sword to her throat, she didn't flinch. He then brought it to the base of her neck, Halima didn't move or make any attempt to defend herself. 

'You know I cannot die.' She said casually pushing the blade away. 

'Then you do know about immortals.' 

'I know that the gods have given me eternal life to guard the pharaoh.' 

Methos brought the sword back to his side he studied her to call her bluff but she wasn't or she was a damn good actress. 

'You're trying to tell me you know nothing of the Game.' He said in a dry voice. 

Halima's lips became thin with anger _Who is this stranger questioning my duties?_ her eyes narrowed. 'I am not trying to tell you, I am telling you. You must go now, you offend the gods and me.' She began pushing him towards the door. 

Finally understanding Methos anchored himself not expecting the halt Halima slammed into his back. The immortal turned to face her his brow knit together. 

'Halima you are not the guardian of the dead Pharaoh, and your gods did not give you eternal life to do so.' 

Halima stepped away from this strange man offended and scared. The man came closer she tried to back away but he just pursued. 

'It was you that broke the seal wasn't it.' 

'I-I-I was weak, I needed nourishment.' She said ashamed. 

'How long have you been here?' 

'I was buried with Tut three weeks after his death.' 

Methos looked at his watch the others would be up soon the tomb would be swarmed with people. Halima would freak out. He needed to get her out and explain her existence. 'Halima, you must come with me.' 

'NO!!' she shouted anger coursing through her veins. 

'You must, you're in danger.' 

'I will not leave, the gods will punish me.' 

Methos began to panic. 'Halima, we have to leave now the tomb will be full of people soon.' 

At hearing this Halima became more defensive. 'I will not go with you. I must stay here.' 

Not able to plead or reason with her Methos became desperate. There was only one definite way to get her out of there. With out a second thought Methos plunged his sword through her. Halima fell lip to the stones and died. 

* * *

_Mississippi, 1998_

Methos strolled down the sidewalk of the city having nothing to do since MacLeod hooked up with the blond by the pool. He really didn't mind since his mind had become occupied with Halima. Ever since their meeting this morning he could think of little else. Methos could tell that she was still mad at him and he felt like dirt. Damn, ever since the incident with Kronos and the Horsemen it seems like every thing in his past has been resurrected, _Why for once can't something stay dead and buried_ , the old immortal thought. 

While deep in thought something had distracted him a sign hung directly in front of him that read 'The Museum of the Ancient World.' Methos then noticed the bracelet Duncan was looking for. _This trip may not be a lost after all,_ he thought. 

Methos entered the museum in hops to negotiate with the owner. He then felt that familiar calling card of an immortal. 'Bloody hell they're every where.' He muttered as he pulled out his sword. He rounded the corner of a partition bringing down his blade against his attacker. They were now face to face. 

'Halima!' 

'Methos!' 

'What are you doing here!' They exclaimed in unison. 

'I own this museum,' she said. 

'I wanted to buy that bracelet.' He pointed to were it was. 

Bringing her sword to her side Halima went to put the blade back on display. Methos followed her as he put his own blade back in his coat. Halima turned to face him. 

'Where is your friend?' She asked noticing Duncan's absence. 

'He's- uh- predisposed at the moment.' Methos smiled. Duncan was always 'predisposed.' 

Halima picked up the feather duster that lay on the counter and continued her dusting. She worked her way over to an ancient samurai suit of arms. 

'So you're the owner.' 

'Yes.' She answered concentrating on her dusting. 

'So how long have you been- uh- you've owned this place?' For some reason Methos was becoming nervous around her. 

'Not very long. Almost three years.' Oblivious to Methos' uneasiness Halima became hostile. 'Why did you come here?' 

Trying to get his nerves to stay still Methos turned to look at an Islamic artifact. 'I was passing by when I saw a bracelet on one of your displays. It belonged to a friend.' He felt himself relax as long as he didn't look directly at her. 

Halima came to were he was standing pretending to dust the display. Methos felt himself tens up again. She hadn't changed at all since he left her seventy-three years ago, still sexy and enticing, even more so when she didn't try. 

'What bracelet? I have so many.' Her voice was icy. 

'That one over at the Egyptian display.' By the gods she smelled good, like wild strawberries. 

'No, I'm sorry Methos, but-any one but that.' She stopped dusting and walked away. 

Methos went after her grabbing her arm and turned her around. 'Halima, it was a present given to him by a lover.' Halima laughed. 'What's so funny?' The older immortal felt offended. 

'It is a type of gift a lover gives, isn't it?' Her eyes glazed over with memories. 

'What do you mean?' He asked, easing his grip on her arm. 

'That same bracelet was given to me by Tut. He had it specially maded for me.' Halima shrugged her arm completely away for him and walked to the display. Halima took the bracelet from the female mannequin's wrist. 'He said that it was made from white gold because it was rare, like me, and jewels were not big like they usually were in jewelry back then. Tut had only two types of stones set in the bracelet. The green meaning strength, courage, and at times jealousy. While blue meant calmness, beauty and sweetness like the sky. He said that the stones were made small because of me, I was small but had more value than anything bigger.' She placed the bracelet back. 

'It was yours? Then how did MacLeod get it?' Methos asked wanting to know more. 

Halima sighed sadly. 'The day I experienced my first death-' 

_Memphis, Egypt 1357 B.C._

Halima had been mourning the death of Tut for three weeks now. He had died the night of their anniversary, he was to meet her at their secret place where they had first made love. When he did not show Halima was angry and went to go confront him. When she entered Tut's chamber she found him sprawled on the floor unmoving. She called for the guards, five hours later the doctor announced his death. 

Halima sat in the garden outside his living quarters where they had spent many days and nights talking, arguing and making love. Halima sat there remembering fidgeting with they bracelet he had given years before as a symbol of his love. Just then she heard voices coming from inside the room. 

'Your plan has worked brilliantly, your majesty.' An old man had said. 

'Yes I know. At last I have my father's kingdom back. Now it shall be ruled the way he intended it to be run.' Faizah said proud of herself. 

Faizah was the wife of Tutankhaten, she was also the third daughter of Akhenaton. _It makes sense,_ Halima thought. _She killed Tut to regain her father's thrown._ Just then Halima was seized by two guards who were patrolling the area. 

'Your majesty, we found her spying in the bushes.' The guards informed her as they each gripped Halima's arms. 

'Halima - Etana, what were you doing?' Halima didn't answer. 

'Answer the queen, girl!' The old man ordered. 

'I was-' Halima started crying. 'Oh your majesty, how could you!' she broke down unable to do anything but weep. 

Faizah grew angry. 'Don't talk to me like that you little whore!' Halima looked up at her face in surprise. 'Don't play innocent with me.' Faizah continued. 'I knew all about you and Tutankhaten. You're nothing but a common whore.' 

'That's not true!' Halima retorted now infuriated. 'We loved each other, he loved me.' 

'Ha.' She laughed. 'Do you really think that brat loved you, you were nothing to him then, another lay.' 

'You're an evil woman.' Halima said glaring into Faizah's eyes. 'And the gods will surely punish you.' 

'Well since you loved your pharaoh so much I think he'll be too glad to have you join him.' With that Faizah plunged her dagger into the servant's heart. The queen then notice a glint on Halima's wrist. 'Well, well what's this?' She said pulling the bracelet off. Studying it she then saw an inscription on the inside. _'To a rare and beautiful flower. I will love you forever. You belong to me. Tut.' TUT?_ Faizah was angry. 'So the little brat did love her, too bad.' She said coldly throwing the bracelet out into the garden. 'You know what to do with her.' Faizah said then stormed out of the room. 

_Museum, 1998_

'Well, I then woke up in the tomb and-well you know the rest.' Halima said trying to fight the old emotions that welled up inside her. The hatred, the love, the sadness. 

'I didn't know you were lovers.' Methos said not knowing what else to say. 

'How could you, I never told you.' She said coldly then disappeared into the back room. 

* * *

After Methos left the museum he headed back to the hotel to find MacLeod. It wasn't till dinner that he saw Duncan. Duncan was with the blond from the pool spotting the older immortal at the table they approached him. 

'There you are Adam, I was wondering where you'd gone off to.' Duncan and his date climbed into the booth. 'Adam, this is Susan. Susan, Adam.' 

'How do you do.' Methos said as he shook her hand. 

They sat in silence for a while each in their own thoughts. Duncan was the one to break the silence. 'I was telling Susan that we came down here to find my grandmother's bracelet.' 

'Ya I think that's so noble.' Susan said taking a sip of water. Methos choked on a piece of bread. 'Adam, are you all right!' She asked. 

'Yes, yes it just went down the wrong pipe.' 

The dinner went over silently with a few conversations here and there. When they finished Methos excused himself and went to his room. 

The next morning Methos met the Highlander in the dining room of the hotel. 

'Adam, you weren't yourself last night. Are you ok?' 

'I'm fine, where's the bloomin' waiter?' He asked crankily. 

'It's a self serve buffet.' Duncan informed him. 

Without saying a word Methos got up and came back with a cup of black coffee. 

'Well it looks like someone got up on the sour side of the bed this morning.' Duncan said gloating. 

Annoyed Methos decided to wipe the smile off his friend's face. 'I found the bracelet and it doesn't belong to a happy couple.' He said sipping the coffee. MacLeod's smile came off just as the older immortal predicted. 

'What, were is it?' Duncan asked exhilarated. 

'Halima has it.' 

'Well then let's go buy it from her.' He started getting up to leave. 

'Mac, sit down.' Duncan just stood. 'She's the original owner of the bracelet.' Duncan sat. 

'But how?' 

'You never read the inscription did you?' He asked taking a break from the coffee. 

'I couldn't read it. I wasn't familiar with the writing.' Duncan studied his friend. Making a face at the coffee Methos set it aside in an annoyed manner. 'What did it ever do to you?' 

'It isn't beer.' Methos answered flatly. 'I need a drink.' He said getting up from the table. 'Want to join me?' 

'No thanks. I have plans.' 

Methos shrugged. 'Suit yourself.' With that he left. 

After walking for a while Methos finally found an open bar 'The Rocks on Edge'. It wasn't exactly 'Joe's Bar' but it had to do. After having a beer Methos decided to pay Halima a visit. 

As he entered the museum Methos didn't feel the buzz he was expecting. Instead he found a young man behind the counter writing in a book. The boy looked up from his work to see Methos. 

'There's an admissions fee.' The boy said. 

Looking at the sign Methos dug into his pocket and pulled out the money handing it to the boy. The immortal hurried around the small museum but couldn't find her anywhere. He then went back to the counter were the boy was. 

'I'm looking for Halima.' He said as calmly as he could. 

The boy quickly became suspicious. 'Who?' 

'Halima.' Methos repeated. 

'I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by that name.' 

Becoming frustrated Methos grabbed he boys lapel. 'Look I'm not a violent person but you're trying my patience. So you better regain your memory or it won't be pretty.' 

'Look, man I don't-' 

Just then Methos felt the whirl of energy surge through him. Dropping the boy he turned to see her standing in the door. 

'Methos, is it your purpose in life just to destroy everything of mine!' She said angrily. 

'Halima, I was just looking for you-' 

'So beating up my grandchild will help you find me?' 

'Your grandchild!?' He looked over at the boy. 

'Johnny, go into the back.' She ordered him. 

'But, Nanna.' 

' **GO!** ' 

John went to the back. Halima then went over to one of the display's and picked up a sword. 

'Halima, I didn't come here to fight you.' Methos said walking towards her. 

'Oh? Well when you threaten my children, that's a challenge.' Halima swung at him. 

Methos jumped back barley missing the swing. He pulled out his sword just in time to block another blow. Sparks flew from the two metals that collided. 

'Halima, I don't want to take your head.' He said dodging her blows. 

'You don't have to. I'll just take yours.' She retorted, finally able to get a hit in cutting his arm. 

'You're still angry at me, aren't you?' He blocked her sword from his face. 

'Why should I still be angry? You just ran out on me when I needed you most, that's all.' She said sarcastically delivering another blow to his sword. 'Never mind that you ripped my heart out of my chest.' 

'Halima-' He tripped on a wire falling on his backside. Halima stood over him pointing her sword at his chest. ' Halima, it's not that I didn't love you, I did. But I didn't think you loved me. I figured you only thought you loved me because I was the first man you've known in over two thousand years-' His voice lowered, 'and I didn't want to get hurt.' 

Halima knew that he wasn't just saying it to save his life. 'How could you say that. I gave you my heart, mind, body and soul.' Tears fell from her eyes. Halima tightened her grip on the sword. 'I'm not a child Methos, I know what love is. I loved you with all my heart and you threw that away. And now you've come here to remind me of what a fool I was to do so. Why?' 

Methos got to his feet. Her sword followed. 'It's the other way around, Halima. You reminded me of what an idiot I was, I wanted to-' 

'To what, start over again?' She interrupted him. Methos nodded. 'No Methos, I couldn't let you do that to me again.' She paused and brought down her blade. She made a futile effort to wipe the tears from her face but they just streamed down her cheeks. 'Even if I wanted to I couldn't-my husband is dying-I won't be unfaithful to him now. I love him too much.' 

Methos looked at her in shock. The old man in the dinner. 'The old man you called grandpa?' he asked. Halima nodded her head. 'I'm sorry.' His voice was soft. Methos knew what it was like to watch some one you love die. He made an attempt to hug her, but Halima stepped away from the embrace. 

'Just go, please just go.' She whispered fixing her eyes on the wall. Methos place his weapon back in his coat and left. When the door closed Halima sank to the floor and wept uncontrollably. John came running out. 

'Nanna, are you ok?" He asked coming down beside her. 

Halima was barely able to nod. 'Your grandfather died this morning.' She said weeping into her grandson's shirt. 

* * *

© 1998 Mahalia   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/04/1998 

* * *  
  
---


End file.
